Rose’s Christmas
by Luiz4200
Summary: Jake decides to get Santa's help into finding Rose's family. Will ikt work?


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Rose's Christmas**

Trixie and Spud arrive at Canal Street Electronics to meet Jake Long, the American Dragon. "Yo, guys. What's up?"

"Jake, can you believe Spudinski here wrote a letter to Santa Claus?" Trixie asks, annoyed at her friends' oddness. "What kind of teenager still believes this myth...?" She then remembers she's talking to a fire-breathing dragon despite having once thought dragons didn't exist. "He's not real, is he?"

"He is." Jake replies. "He was a judge the last Miss Magical World pageant sponsored by Pandarus."

Spud stares at Trixie with a 'in your face' look while she's too shocked to react. "In fact, I'm also writing him a letter." Jake adds, showing his letter.

"Really?" Spud asks. "I wrote asking Santa to either make Stacey admit her feelings for me or that he turns me into a merman. And you?"

"Well, the Am Drag is asking Santa to find Rose's family." Jake replies. Even Trixie, who is afraid Rose will betray Jake, cannot help but feel sorry for the Huntsgirl. Jake then finishes writing the letter and his friends can't help but glare at him when he writes his P.S. "What? It can't help to try."

Later, at the North Pole, Santa reads Jake's letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't care if you don't give me anything as long as you do something for the girl I love. A few months ago, Rose found out the Huntsclan had taken her from her real family. She also found out she has a twin sister. Please help her escape from the Huntsclan and take her back to her real family. With this message, I'm also sending a picture of hers in hopes it can help you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob 'Jake' Luke Long_

_P.S.: If possible, please make my little sister, Haley, not so full of herself._

Santa cries at what happened to Rose but also smiles as Jake's selflessness. While there's a big number of kids on his 'nice' list, only few of them would bother ask something for somebody else. This letter also reminds him of another one he read.

_Dear Santa,_

_I have a twin sister who was taken from us when we were babies. With this letter I send a picture of me with my parents. If you find a girl who looks like me with a dragon-shaped birthmark on her right hand, that's her. Her name is Rose. Please find her._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Smith_

A few days later, Rose is training with the Huntsmaster and the Huntsboys 88 and 89. Actually, only The Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl are really training. 88 and 89 are just cowering. Suddenly, the Huntsgirl is the only one moving. She wonders about it until she hears a familiar voice saying "Yo, Rose?"

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She desperately asks.

"Chill, babe." Jake replies. "Time stopped for them."

"H-how?" Rose asks, more scared than ever.

"Santa here stopped time so we could talk without interference." Jake explains. "Both your sister and I wrote letters to him asking for him to reunite you with her."

Rose is speechless. However, it soon gives place to worry. "Jake, won't the Huntsclan go after me?"

"Don't worry." Santa says. "They won't be able to find you. Leave it it to me. And, Jake, I'm afraid Rose's family will be too busy with the reunion to already meet you so we'll drop you at home first." Santa explains and Jake nods in understanding.

**LINE BREAK – Rose's family's home**

Santa Claus, dressed like a mailman, and Rose arrive at her family's home. "Seeing how nervous she is, he gives her a comforting smile and then rings the doorbell. A man answers and notices Rose. "Lily, how did you get out without me noticing?" He asks.

"What?" He hears Lily asking from inside. He then stares at Lily's look-alike, wondering if she's his missing daughter. Silently, Rose removes the glove of her right hand, showing the birthmark. "Rose?"

"I found her after her sister sent a letter to Santa with her photograph and asked him to find her twin." The 'mailman' explains. "Fortunately Rose's boyfriend had a similar idea."

Rose's father then invites Rose and Santa inside the house, where they explain it all (except for the magical creatures being real). "So, this Huntsclan lied to you claiming we died when you were a baby?" Rose's mother asks and she nods.

"Then how did you find out about us?" Rose's father asks, intrigued.

"I saw the Huntsmaster kidnapping me in a dream." Rose replies, hoping she won't have to tell about the dream charms. "But sending a letter to Santa was totally Jake's idea. I was totally surprised when they told me the good news."

"Well, we'd like to meet your boyfriend someday." Lily comments and her parents agree.

"And we'd also like to thank you, Mr..." Rose's Dad says.

"Call me Santa." He says, shocking everyone. "I'd rather keep my real name a secret just in case the Huntsclan decides to do something to me as a retaliation for helping you people." Rose's family understands this.

A few days later, at Jake's home

The Longs are celebrating Christmas when someone knocks at the door. Jonathan answers it and is scared as he's under the impression he's seeing double. "Mr. Long, why are you afraid of the twins?" Rose and Lily's Dad asks.

"Oh, twins. For a while I thought I was seeing double." Jonathan comments. Upon hearing the word 'twins', Jake shows up. "Rose?" He then wonder which twin is Rose until his girlfriend shows her right hand.

"Jake, this is my family." Rose says and then her Dad shakes his hand with Jake's. "Thanks for finding my daughter, Jake."

"What's he talking about, Jakers?" Jonathan asks. Rose's Dad then retells what Rose and Santa told him. The Longs welcome the Smiths to celebrate Christmas with them.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." Rose says as she gives him a package. Jake opens it and finds a new wristwatch. "Thanks, Rose. And sorry I didn't buy you anything."

"Jake, after all you did for me, I'd not expect anything else." Rose comments. "I should be sorry for not giving anything better than this."

"Never mind, Rose." Jake replies. "Wanna see me opening my other presents?" He picks one neither his sister or his parents have noticed before. "Who's that one from, Jake?" Susan asks.

"The card says it's from Santa." Jake replies.

"Since when does he wrap coal?" Haley asks. Ignoring her, Jake unwraps his gift and finds a skateboard like the one he tried to win when he went to Hawaii and a letter.

_Jake,_

_I hope you like the new skateboard. As for your sister, it's time you stop believing I can do Christmas miracles._

_Santa_

Jake doesn't mind. He's too happy for Rose to mind about it.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? Please Review. I don't own Santa Claus. I don't think anybody does.**


End file.
